Je T'aime My Frog
by GrimmReflections
Summary: Never did she believe she would fall for her brothers enemy. Try as she might Alice cannot get away from Francis; as he appears more and more in her lonely life. She only wishes he would see her as Alice and not as Arthur. Fruk Oneshot. Female England, male France. Filled to the brim with fluff and a slight hint of feels.


**Finally I am done with this bloody thing. I've only been working on it for a few weeks now -_-. Just a quick explanation so you don't get confused. This Oneshot is showing what if England had a twin sister Alice that no one knew about and her different interactions with France. In this oneshot France does not realize that it is not Arthur he is interacting with. I filled this to the brim with fluff with the hint of feels because honestly I personally needed it. I'm dedicating this to my best friend Loona Rosamunde who put up with me telling her about this but taking forever to finish. Plus she's really been there for me lately, so thank you dearie. The different scene breaks represents different moments in Alice's life. Quoi- What, Pourquoi pas- why not, Oui- yes...I think that is all the French I used. I would like to apologize for any grammar errors, it is extremely early right now. I hope you enjoy!**

**********************Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

Je T'aime My Frog (FrUk)

* * *

Alice sat alone on an isolated hill, overlooking the fields below. Quietly she began humming her mother's lullaby while petting her brother's rabbit, who sat comfortably on her lap. With such nice weather she had her hood down. Her long wild hair blowing in the wind.

Alice was a quiet and timid kind of girl, the type to fade into the background unnoticed by those around her. Most of the time she was even overlooked by her own family except her own twin, Arthur. Even if it was lonely she quite enjoyed the peace of being alone. Arthur realizing how uncomfortable she was with people kept her hidden from everyone, including a certain frog. He had always been extremely protective of Alice especially when France was involved. Never trust a frog he always told her.

"Well Mint should we head back?" She questioned looking down at the rabbit. "I suppose we ought to before big brother begins panicking." She remarked before standing up.

"Oh non! I came looking for Angleterre but it seems like a caterpillar ate 'im!"

She froze, out of everyone to find her, she never expected France. The panic slowly began to set in as she began spazzing out within her mind. She held her breath attempting to keep from hyperventilating.

'Pull yourself together Alice! You can do it, you always impersonate Arthur'

"What do you want frog?" she turned to glare at him.

France paused in thought, "You didn't get eaten by a caterpillar after all?"

"Of course not you bloody idiot."

France continued to stare until he could no longer hold it in and burst out into laughter. Alice watched him in confusion as he bent over in his laughter.

'Did I say something funny?'

"Zis is too much Angleterre!" He held his side still laughing.

Alice's face twisted into annoyance. What the hell was so funny? Now she knew why her brother was always complaining about this prat. She clenched her fists in anger. His obnoxious laughter was grating on her nerves and made her want to punch his lights out.

"What the bloody hell is so funny frog?!"

"Your 'air mon lapin." He replied while straightening up.

"What's wrong with my hair?" she questioned unconsciously grabbing a strand.

"You grew out your hair to look like moi zat is so cute." He began reaching out.

'Grew my hair out…oh right he thinks he's talking to Arthur.'

"Why would I want to look like a frog?" She spat, slapping his hand away.

"Now, now no need to get defensive Angleterre." He held up his hands in surrender.

Alice watched him in suspicion, she certainly didn't trust the frog one bit. She held her brother's rabbit close as if it could protect her from the annoying Frenchman. He smiled a bit to try and ease her suspicion.

" 'ow about I fix you're 'air mon lapin. Zat way you don't look like a wild child."

"There's nothing wrong with my hair!" She huffed and turned away.

He chuckled, "It is wild and unruly, let me fix it."

She hesitated for a moment in thought, "fine." She mumbled quietly.

France grinned in excitement before pushing her to a nearby area where he could properly tend to her hair. When he began brushing her hair she spaced out, enjoying the feeling of someone fixing her hair. It was odd but relaxing.

"Zere all done!" he exclaimed, jolting her from her daydream.

"Already?" she was sad that he was done.

'No, no, no! I did not like that dammit!'

"Oui." He replied holding a small mirror in front of her face.

Alice stared for a few moments before her face twisted into a grimace. She look weird. Alice certainly didn't like it, she'd rather have her wild hair back.

'My brother would tease me for looking like the frog'

"You do not like it?"

"No."

The frog once again began messing with her hair much to Alice's enjoyment. When he was finished he once again held up the small mirror. Alice shook her head, she did not like resembling a nation, who she couldn't recall their name. With a determined look France once again began messing with her hair.

"Zere! You have to love it now!" France was grinning proudly as he held up the mirror.

Alice stared at the mirror in shock; her once long wild hair was now the same length as her brothers. She reached up messing with the short locks. She completely mirrored her brother now. Without a word she quickly sprinted away leaving a confused France.

" Did 'e not love it?"

Alice hid behind a tree and quietly watched the scene play out. She felt bad for the frog she really did. I mean it was her fault that he was getting yelled at in the first place. Alice did not realize how mad her brother would get after seeing her haircut. Though she did have to admit it was funny watching her brother act as if it was his hair cut and not hers.

'Sorry France'

* * *

Alice quietly sobbed beneath the large oak tree. She hugged her knees tightly, crying into them. She never noticed the person approaching in the distance until she felt a hand rest on her head. Alice let out a surprised squeak and looked up surprised, her tears still falling.

"Fr-Franc?" she shuttered trying to quickly wipe the tears away.

France said nothing and instead pulled her into his arms. She stiffened in his arms for a moment before relaxing and sobbing into his chest. He said nothing as he rubbed her back, waiting for her to finish. After a while Alice was able to calm herself and stop crying; she pulled away to rub her face.

"Go ahead make fun of me frog." She sniffled.

"Why would I do zat mon ami?"

"I'm crying like a baby." She snapped back.

He frowned, "Zere is nothing wrong with crying mon lapin."

Alice stared at him in suspicion, still expecting him to start teasing her. France smiled before grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet. He then began pulling her in a random direction.

"Where are you taking me frog?!" She demanded.

"It's a surprise Angleterre." He chuckled.

She huffed but allowed him to pull her along. It wasn't long before he pulled her into the nearby flower field. Alice smiled at the sight of the flowers but dropped it the moment the frog looked at her.

"Why are we here?" she questioned.

"To make flower crowns of course." He smiled.

"Flower crowns?" she questioned tilting her head a bit.

"Oui. I will show you how mon lapin." He said before sitting down.

Alice sat down and watch the frog in wonderment as he intertwined the flowers together. France chuckled at her expression as he finished his crown. Once finished he placed it on her head with a smile.

"Zere Zat was easy, non?"

"I want to make one." She mumbled.

"I will help mon lapin."

"No! I can do it myself frog!" she yelled quickly gathering some flowers.

"Fine, fine." He remarked amused.

Alice began twisting the flowers like she saw France do, biting her lip in concentration. France smiled watching her, happy she wasn't crying anymore. After a few moments of struggling Alice huffed and looked up embarrassed.

"Will you help me frog?"

"Of course mon ami."

Alice grinned proudly at her poorly made flower crown. It was the first one she ever made and she only needed a bit of the frogs help.

"Good job Angleterre!"

"Thank you." She mumbled.

Alice looked up at the frog and hesitated slightly before standing up and placing her crown on his head. With a red face she kissed France's cheek before pulling away shyly. He looked surprised a moment before smiling sweetly and kissing her forehead in return. Alice pulled back and ran away in embarrassment, leaving France sit there chuckling.

"So cute mon lapin."

* * *

Alice sat in the living room of the house she shared with her brother Arthur. She was quietly working on latest embroidery when she heard the door open. She froze in fear knowing her brother was at work that is until the person who entered the house called out.

"Angleterre?!"

'Why is the frog here?'

Alice continued with her needlework in hope the frog wouldn't notice her and leave. She let out an irritated sigh when the frog entered the living room and found her.

"Ah Angleterre, zere you are. Why did you not answer moi?"

She glanced up, "Why are you here?"

"Is zat anyway to treat your guest mon lapin?"

"You showed up uninvited frog." She huffed.

France chuckled a bit before walking over and sitting on the couch next to Alice, who moved over to avoid contact. He frowned slightly, hurt that she moved over.

"Angleterre your 'air is getting long again." He remarked as he touched her slightly longer locks. "Would you like me to cut it again?"

Alice's face went red at the contact. "No I do not want you to cut it frog! There is nothing wrong with it." She yelled swatting his hand away.

"You look so cute blushing like that mon lapin," France teased poking her cheek.

"Stop touching me frog!" She once again swiped his hand away.

"I zought that you liked when I touch you," he pouted.

Alice quickly stood up and set her needlework on the table before leaving the room avoiding looking at France. She made her way to the kitchen to boil some water for tea and try to calm down. Her face at the moment could put a tomato to shame.

'Damn that blasted frog and his blasted flirting!'

"You are so tense Angleterre." France chuckled placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Pl-please stop doing that frog." She shuttered much to her embarrassment.

He leaned in close to her ear, "Doing what mon amour?"

Alice couldn't handle all this attention, she opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out. Even if she could form words she knew she'd shutter and that would not be something her brother would do. She froze up.

'What do I do, what do I do'

"Cat got your tongue mon amour?"

Alice's mind was in overload. She couldn't even find the motivation to turn around and slug him like her brother would have done. It seemed like forever when her kettle finally started its high pitched whining. She quickly pulled away to get the kettle and then proceeded to make two cups of tea, ignoring France the entire time. Alice took the two cups of tea to the table before sitting and taking a drink of her own. France smiled before taking the seat opposite of her and taking a drink as well.

"Zank you Angleterre."

"You're welcome frog," she muttered.

'So much for my quiet afternoon.'

* * *

Alice wandered around hers and Arthur's home cleaning it up. She had her long hair pulled back with a simple green ribbon. She hummed softly as she swept the kitchen floor. Her white sundress swaying with her body. Alice didn't hear the front door open nor the person enter their home.

"Angle-," France froze.

Alice's head whipped around. "France?"

"What did you do to yourself?!"

"I-I….I turned myself into a girl by mistake!" She panicked.

"I told you not to mess wiz zose spells of yours! You always mess zem up!" he continued to stare.

"I do not!" She protested.

He gave her a look, "You are a female Arzur."

"Shut up frog!" She yelled.

France continued to stare at her with an odd look which only caused her to squirm in embarrassment. Her face slowly turning red from the attention.

"Please stop staring frog, it's embarrassing."

He laughed before walking closer and circling her. He looked her up and down with a perverted smile. She squeezed the broom and looked at the ground trying to hide her red face.

"Stop circling me like some kind of animal!" She snapped embarrassed.

"Hmm I must say you look good as a female Angleterre." He smirked.

"I-I…" She was lost for words.

"So 'ow long are you stuck like zis?"

"I'm not sure….hopefully not long." She lied easily.

"I could get use to this look Angleterre."

"Don't you dare you damn perverted frog!" she glared.

"Quoi?"

"I am not staying like this so get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Ohohohoho. I zink it is your mind zat is in the gutter mon amour." He winked.

"It is not!"

"I zink it is." He took a step forward. "I am more zen happy to satisfy your fantasies."

"N-no! I don't have such fantasies frog! You are delusional." She backed up.

"Mon amour all you have to do is ask. I can see it on your face." He continued closing the distance between them.

Alice continued to back up until she hit the counter. Unable to go any further she watched France close the distance with a nervous look. Her heart was racing in her chest and felt as if it would fall right out.

"You want me to kiss you Angleterre." France stated leaning in close but stopped short.

'Yes….I mean no! I don't want a frog to kiss me!'

"Why do you resist mon amour?" He questioned watching her closely.

"I-I….." She looked away.

"I see. I am sorry for bozering you." He began pulling away.

Alice seeing the disappointment on France's face acted without thinking. She quickly leaned forward and planted an awkward kiss on his lips, shocking them both. She pulled back quickly, completely embarrassed by her actions.

"I'm sorry!"

She wanted to disappear, the embarrassment was too much for her to bear. Dropping the broom she hid her face in her hands.

'I can't believe I did that!'

France chuckled lightly as he took a hold over her hands and removed them from her face. Alice attempted to look anywhere besides France. This was a nightmare.

'God please let this be a dream.'

"Mon amour why did you hide your face from me?" He questioned gently holding her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I-I…I kissed you…." She shuttered out.

"Oui, but zat is no reason to hide."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Pourquoi pas?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry."

France let out a sigh before pulling her into a gentle kiss. Alice froze up before hesitantly kissing back.

He pulled away slightly, "See zere is nozing wrong wiz kissing the person you love, mon amour."

'Except I'm not the person you love France, its Arthur and you'll never know me'


End file.
